1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a self-inflating mattress to be inflated without using any additional tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional self-inflating mattress having a cover is shown. The inside of the cover is divided into two isolated chambers 11, 12, wherein the chamber 11 has a foam 13 provided inside while the chamber 12 is empty. When storing the mattress, the user squeezes air out of the foam 13 and rolls up the mattress. When using the mattress, the user spreads out the mattress roll so that the foam 13 automatically expands by absorbing outside air via the inflation valve 14. Then, the user fills the chamber 12 with air through the inflation valve 15 by an air pump (not shown).
It is understood that the user needs to use a tool (air pump) to pump the chamber (pillow) 12 of the mattress. In other words, the user needs to always carry an air pump besides the mattress to places such as the beach, which is neither economical nor convenient for the user.